RED EYES
by Stormie Rose
Summary: Edward left Bella broken. But what Mrs. Meyer never told us what would have happened if Bella didn't leave Italy with the Cullen's but stayed with the Volturi with her true mate.
1. Chapter 1

_**RED EYES**_

_**Summary: Edward left Bella broken. But what Mrs. Meyer never told us what would have happened if Bella didn't leave Italy with the Cullen's but stayed with the Volturi with her true mate.**_

**Rating: M as in mature not for 14 year olds XD.**

_**Stormie rose: well guys welcome back to my beautiful stories. This fanfic will be 20 chapters not including my author notes. I will only use two POVS in this story. Our beautiful hero lady (drumroll) Isabella!**_

_**Bella: (enters) its Bella.**_

_**Stormie Rose: (snarls) its Isabella. **_

_**Bella: (gulps) yes mam Stormie rose mam**_

_**Stormie rose: (beams) and our lovely sexy man (drumroll) CAUIS VOLTURI**_

_**Caius: (enters dramatically and glares at Stormie)**_

_**Itachi and Madara: (glares with eternal Sharingan)**_

_**Caius: (huffs and kisses stormie's hand) forgive me lady**_

_**Me: (kisses his cheek then hugs both of my uchihas then skips to Felix leaping into his arms) my Felix**_

_**Felix: (sweat drops muttering crazy chick)**_

_**Me: anyways (punches Felix yelling shannaro!) I'll post more chapters to all our lovely stories possibly later. School's been a pain in my ass. Really can't wait for my break next week. I'm going to have so much fun. (Caius coughs choking on his drink) yes that kind of fun. IM GOING TO WORK! HAIL THE VOLTURI KINGS! Anyways I'll post my 1**__**st**__** chapter to XMEN later. Please read it I want to hear what you think. Oh and I'll be writing a story of avatar, it will follow the story from the PS3 game. Because I'm lazy (sticks tongue out) bite me.**_

_**All de vampires: (advances towards Stormie with black eyes)**_

_**Stormie rose: (gulps laughing nervously and runs to her special room) HERE'S THE PREVIEW AHHHH FELIX PUT ME DOWN IT WAS A METAPHOR!**_

_**(bella's POV)**_

_**His eyes ignite a burning fire inside of me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He makes my human heart beat furiously but it was not in fear. He sets my soul ablaze as his red eyes glare at HIM. Him the one whom left me in the woods. He brought this upon me selfishly. He only cared for himself. That much was for certain. After months of being a zombie non-responsive I finally grew up. I became less clumsy. I learned how to race motorcycles after Charlie died. I did it for a living now I had to show everyone I'm strong. I am great well I was. Now that Edweirdo is back all my happiness, my greatness is gone because I am about to die.**_

_**(Caius POV)**_

"_**she must be destroyed Aro," my heated gaze goes back to the human. She obviously looked a lot stronger than the human we saw through Aro's memories. Her eyes radiated a dangerous fire. Her heartbeat was calm even as a few guards growled in hunger at the sight of her but what she said next enticed me, "ALRIGHT GLITTER DICKS! STOP STARING AT ME AND FUCKING DECIDE ALREADY!" **_


	2. Chapter 1 the first chapter

RED EYES

Hiya huns! I hope you enjoy my first chapter. A good reviewer gave me something to write in so that part will be in BOLD because I feel like it. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Summary: Edward left Bella broken. But what Mrs. Meyer never told us what would have happened if Bella didn't leave Italy with the Cullen's but stayed with the Volturi with her true mate.

Rating: M as in mature not for 14 year olds XD.

(NO ONE'S POV)

Bella wakes up on her black leather couch still clad in her outfit from her last race minus her famous jacket. She stands up and stretches her back popping as her black cat Christmas rubs up against her leg. She bends down and rubs his head. He mews softly and walks beside his mistress whom walks up to her room grabbing her faded blue jeans and black tank with a crossbones skull on the front her nickname on the back. Bella enters her bathroom showering quickly as she hums a song.

Bella exits her bathroom dressed and her hair shoved up in a ponytail and pets Christmas then leaves the house after giving food to him, "Behave Christmas! Sue will be here later!" sue Clearwater had become Bella's stepmother a year ago after Edweirdo had left. Everything was going great until Charlie died. Who knew that a death would make a quiet shy weak girl into this loud sarcastic smartass confident woman?

Bella smiles at her beautiful Ducati motorcycle and mounted it feeling it purr as she turns it on, "Mm someone wants a ride?" she smirks and drives off.

She slows to a stop in front of a graveyard. It was the anniversary of his death and his absence. No one really cared anymore. She turns off her bike, getting off and walking to his grave. She smiles at the epitaph: _Here lies Charlie, Loving father and one tough motherfucker. _She puts a bouquet of roses down and whispers, "_I miss you dad. I hope you're having fun and you approve of my choices._" She gets up and blows a kiss climbing back onto her bike but a deep sweet honey voice says, "Bella."

(BELLA'S POV)

I freeze in place my eyes widening in disbelief however my eyes narrow into my famous death glare as I turn to face my once love of my life, "Hello, _**Edweirdo.**_" Hate and distain dripped off his name as I hissed it. He flinches, "Bella my love. Please you have to understand I left you so you wouldn't get hurt." I laugh causing his whole family to flinch, "That's hilarious! You didn't want _**ME **_to get hurt?!" my laughing tone disappears as I glare at all of them, "You fucking left Edward! All of you did, and what you expect me to just come running back to you guys like some _**weak pathetic human?**_" I hear a whimper come from Alice but I ignore her and smirk at Edward, "Bella, please. I still love you. We need you to come with us." I yawn and look at my nails as a bell like laughter sounds, "Oh Bells!" Victoria runs over to me hugging me tightly, "How dare you not tell me you were in town!" I chuckle hugging her, "Vickie you should have known I would be back. It is his anniversary." Victoria frowns, "Oh sorry bells. I forgot." I wave my head as we begin to talk, but someone loudly clears their throat. I growl annoyed and looked over at the wretched family, "What?" Emmett walks up, "Bells, um why isn't she trying to kill you?" Victoria laughs and throws her arm around my shoulder, "Isabella and I became friends a few days after you Cullen's left. If you'd like I'd happily tell the tale" I chuckle as she sits down pulling me onto her lap, "Gather around little Cullen's."

(Flashback)

_A crying Bella once again stands in the woods where Edward had left her this time holding a sharp silver knife right over her heart. A sinister bell like laugh sounds, "Ooooo the little human plans to spill her beautiful blood for me?" Bella looks up no fear in her dead eyes, "Just kill me Victoria." Victoria frowns and leaps off of her perch, "Why are you trying to kill yourself?" Bella sighs, "Edward left me and my father died the same day." Victoria frowns and Bella falls to her knees crying. Victoria kneels down in front of the crying girl brushing her tears away but what Bella did next surprised the mourning red head. Bella threw her arms around the older woman's neck crying into her body. Victoria holds the grieving girl knowing exactly what she was to the young Cullen. She wasn't his mate at all. She sat there for hours rocking the young girl whispering calming words as she fell asleep._

_(_End of flashback)

I smile looking over at everyone's shocked faces as Vickie hugs me tightly, "After that I helped Bella become stronger. Did you know she is the best motorcyclist racer in 4 continents including Russia." Everyone looks at me as a small blush appears on my cheeks, "Shut up Vickie." She laughs, "Sooo what do you want with mi Isabella?" esme answers this time, "Bella needs to come with us to Italy." I laugh, "Lemme guess someone told the Volturi that a little human knew their secret because someone found out that your family let a human know. So now it's either I get turned or killed?" they nod only Emmett had a guilty look on his face. I sigh, "Okay, let's go. You're lucky I have a job in Italy." I stand up putting on my leather jacket dusting the grass and dirt off of my well plump ass as I hear many guys say lately.

I walk to my bike Victoria right behind me and I as climb on she gets on behind me, "I'll meet you at the plane." They all nod and run off as I drive us to the plane. 'Guess this is it, better go pick up Christmas.' I look at Victoria who yells over the wind, "I'll go get him! Meet you there!" I nod as she jumps off and runs to my home.

I slow to a stop at the airport getting off my bike shutting it off as Victoria arrives with my beautiful Christmas runs up to me. I giggle at everyone's faces as Emmett yells the obvious, "Bella that's a fucking panther!" I giggle and pet my baby's head, "Yep. I got him from Charlie's will." I push my bike into the plane Christmas following quietly. I put my bike in the cargo section going up to the first class sitting on my chair Christmas jumping up next to me his head in my lap as Vickie sits next to me, "You ready mi Isabella?" I sigh and stroke my baby's back causing him to purr as I answer Vickie, "I guess I mean I hope I don't die I mean who will take care of Christmas and Sue. Sue is my mother. Renee disowned me after I started this motorcycle career." Victoria smiles sadly, "I know. I won't let them I will turn you if they give you the decision." I smile and yawn continuing to pet Christmas as I lean against Victoria's shoulder falling asleep hearing her whisper a quiet I'll always protect you Mi Isabella.

**END**

**Hope you enjoyed! Took me two hours! And it was 4 pages! Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 2

Red eyes

Hey keeping this short Sooo Felix do the disclaimer!

Felix: ugh fine… Stormie rose doesn't own twilight which she thanks the heavens for because she'd kill of Edward and put Bella with Master Caius. She does own the plot

Stormie: if you steal it I will kill you *points knife at you* for my Jashin. (Hidan: Please marry me!) (Itachi: *knocks Hidan out with Sharingan and hugs Stormie*)

(Bella's POV)

I feel myself being lifted onto something soft. I smile and bury my face in Christmas's fur feeling him walk us somewhere but as I hear a soft velvet voice say, "Edward, it seems your human is more beautiful than you had showed Master Aro." I feel his eyes on me, "She doesn't look weak and broken." I smirk and sit up, "You might want to shut the hell up glitter d*** before Christmas rips your ugly prissy head." A deep voice booms in laughter, "Bella! Only you would say something like that." I giggles and look over at my brother Felix, "Hello brother." Felix smiles and picks me up putting me on his shoulders. I hug his head feeling him smile into my stomach. I pet his hair as he walks us inside Christmas, Victoria, and the Cullen's following.

A high pitched squeal enters my ears as a small girl sees me, "Jane!" "Bella!" she scrambles up Felix's back and rips me off of him hugging me and gushing about how we need to go shopping then she glares and scolds me, "How dare you not come to visit!" I look over to Felix mouthing, "Save me." He laughs and shakes his head no as Jane glares evilly at me, "You're so lucky my power doesn't work on you." I smirk and skip to Felix as he puts me back on his shoulder. Alec opens the door as Felix walks us into the 'throne room'. Jane floats to her brother's and Demetri's side as Victoria takes me from Felix and puts me on Christmas's back. I made the mistake of looking up.

(Caius's POV rewind a bit)

I hated this. Aro and Marcus pull me out of my room as I was drawing that mysterious woman to decide the fate of this **human** whom knows our secret. From what I know she is the mate of this Cullen boy. Aro chuckles as he looks up, "Their here brothers." I listen as Felix laughs loudly but I ignore that as I listen to the two heartbeats. "Aro you said only one human."

_**Interruption of awesomeness**_

_**A/N: so Christmas and bella have the same heartbeat because they are kindred spirits. They literally have the same soul. Felix is her biological brother and Jane is like her sister. Deal with it or I'll cut you. JK maybe**_

_**Back to the movie! Well story!**_

I frown as I hear Jane scold the human. Bella, for not visiting but when she said, "Your lucky my power doesn't work on you." Caused Aro go into shock. My eyes shift to Marcus, "Her bonds are strong with Felix and Jane, but she is not the mate of the Cullen boy she is his la tua cantante." I nod, "So the human has no mate? Predictable, she looked so ugly in those memories." Marcus smirks, "She is the mate of someone in the Volturi." I frown, "Who brother?" marcus's eyes twinkle with silent laughter, "You'll see brother." Now the doors open my crimson eyes flickering to the group and freeze at the sight of the girl on a panther. "Aro." Aro quickly shakes out of his trance and stands, "Ah. Cullen's! my old friends such a pleasure to have you back." He floats over to Victoria, "Victoria what a delight to finally meet you. Edward has said nothing but wonderful things about you." I saw the girl next to Victoria tense as she grips onto Victoria's hand tightly. Had I not been a vampire I wouldn't have been able to see the burning anger in her eyes, enough anger to take on my demon self and win. My brothers and I turn to each other as Aro says, "We will now decide your fates!"

**"She must be destroyed Aro," my heated gaze goes back toward the woman child She apparently gained quite the backbone since the Cullens family, specifically the mind reader, made a mid- performance exit; her eyes held a certain ancientness to them before, now they also contained a fire to compliment her emotional and mental age. Apparently we had finally gone slower than even a human was willing to take, though her heart rate never changed, her anger was rather endearing. "Could you just whip 'em and compare already I'm tired of you flip dicks posturing," she then turned her gaze toward Santiago and Demetri especially, "and stop staring at me," oh yes, she was more than enticing.**

END

end! not long I know but I'm tired. Bye senors y senoritas!


	4. chapter 3:

RED EYES

Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school. I had my EOCTs coming up so I had been studying for math. Anyways I need more reviews or I will take down Beauty From Pain and Red Eyes. I'm just too tired from not getting any reviews from anyone. But I will post this chapter. It will be short because I got only 30 minutes to try to complete this. Well here we go!

(Bella's POV)

My arms cross over my chest as Felix leads me up to the old geezers and Aro stands, "Bella, we have decided your fate-""NO!" Edward leaps towards Caius and something within me snaps and I lift up my hand and a blast of lightning knocks Edward into a wall, "**Leave. Him. Alone.**" I stalk towards Edward, purple lightning around me, "Bella!" I turn towards my brother and my eyes flutter close and I faint into someone's arms, "Mi amore?"

(Two weeks later)

I groggily sit up and look around realizing I was in a different room. "I see you've awoken." I turn towards the sultry voice and scream but Caius covers my mouth with his lips. My eyes widen but flutter close feeling my heart warm, Caius simply smirks against my lips and pulls away leaving me panting, "I believe you will need to breathe, yes? Mi amore?" I blush and catch my breath feeling my racing heart slow to its steady beat, "Where is Christmas?" Caius points at the corner of my bed where my best friend sleeps, "He has not left your side mi amore." I smile and scratch Christmas's head, "That still doesn't explain what happened and why you kissed me." Caius frowns and looks away, "Perhaps you would rather hear from your brother." I nod and Felix is called into the room arriving minutes later, "Bella!" he scoops me up into his arms crushing me to his chest, "Bella! Are you hurt? Can you move? Why are you turning purple?" I growl and push my vampire brother off me, "Because you're constricting me! Sheesh Felix, I faint one time and you go insane!" Felix frowns, "It's only because you've been out for two weeks and we couldn't touch you. Your powers cocooned you in lightning and only Christmas and Caius could touch you." I frown, "I didn't know it was that serious." Felix grabs me by my shoulders, "Promise me you'll start using your powers again. I can't afford to lose you like we lost mom." I nod and he wraps his arms around me hugging me tightly, "Thank you." I nod and look up at Caius, "This still doesn't explain why you kissed me and called me your love." Caius sighs and leaves the room, my eyes unwilling follow his every move and I found myself counting the seconds he had been gone. Felix watches me until I double over in pain screaming, "MASTERS!" Two brothers come rushing except Caius, "What do we do?" Aro grabs me and holds me to his chest petting my hair and my screams cease but the pain still causes me to writhe. Marcus holds me as well but it only lessens the pain. Caius runs in and growls at his brothers, both deposit me into his arms my pain ceasing completely. "Get out." Everyone leaves the room, Caius lays us on his bed cradling me to his chest humming, "Mi amore, my mate." I look up at him and smile, "Good to hear you say that." He smiles and presses his lips against mine briefly but immediately dives right back in for a more passionate kiss. I happily fell asleep that night my worries vanishing knowing I would be safe with him.

**END**

_**Sorry it was short but hey it's Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas! Happy holidays. And I'll try to update my stories more!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Red eyes

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. But I figured since I was going to be in a car for 10 hours, I might as well start writing the updates. So Surprise guys! This is my Spring Break gift to you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Christmas and the plot and if you steal I will track yo down and feed you to my dog.

(Normal POV)

Bella had been living with Caius for the past two weeks. But to her it was her own little heaven, she loved being around her mate and her family. Felix refused to allow the two lovers any privacy and he wasn't the only one. Christmas loathed Bella's mate, which would explain the current situation.

Bella watches bemused at her favorite people leaning against the wall figuring nothing bad would happen. Boy was she wrong. Christmas latched onto Caius growling and biting his arms, legs, anything that got in the way of his mouth. Caius was trying to shake him off while Felix had left deciding not to be Panther Chow. Bella sighs and whistles causing the gorgeous male panther to release his new chew toy and walk over to his Mistress. Bella bends down and pets her best friend before she moved to Caius helping him up. She cast a healing spell on Caius causing the bite marks to disappear but she couldn't do anything to fix his clothes, rather she didn't want to. The little cat fight (hehe) had left his clothes in tatters. His shirt was hanging on by a thread and his pants were ruined but (sadly) his lower regions were covered, hidden from the young witch's eyes. Caius quickly kisses his mate before rushing off to change appearing seconds later behind her holding her flush against him. Bella smirked at his closeness, "My dear…" Caius didn't answer simply pressing his lips against her neck, "…" Bella becoming frustrated pushed him away, "Caius. This could be important." Caius cups her cheek pressing his lips against her before his smoldering red eyes lock onto her beautiful chocolate eyes, "I'm paying attention my love." Bella smiles finding herself getting lost in his eyes, but she shook her head, "Oh no you don't. Don't you dare try to dazzle me?" Caius smirks surprised she caught on to the trick, "Very well. Go on my love." Bella gave him a harsh glare before continuing what she was saying, "I need to go into town to get some new clothes. I can't stand being in dresses and heels." Jane and Heidi immediately come rushing in grabbing Bella and dragging her to the car to take her shopping.

{The Boutique}

Heidi and Jane laugh at Bella's sulking demeanor but continue to drag her around the store, piling clothes upon clothes onto Demetri. Bella gave him an apologetic glance but he simply smiles continuing to hold the girl's barrage of clothing. Jane squeals causing Bella to turn her attention to the young girl. Jane holds up a gorgeous black dress with a golden sash, "BELLA! You have to try this on!" Heidi smiles and pushes the antisocial girl into the dressing room throwing the dress in after her.

Bella came out a few minutes later, "How do I look?" Heidi drops some shoes she was looking at, Jane gasped, "Bells you look-"a deep voice cuts off Jane's, "To die for." Bella blushes and Caius moves to her pressing his lips against hers, whispering against them, and "Having fun?" the young witch smirked and pulled the male into the dressing room with her. Caius sent a glare to the other vampires, "Do not disturb."

(DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU 18 OR OLDER)

Caius slips the dress off of her throwing it over the top of the door knowing one of the three vampires caught it. He stared at his seductive mate. Growling as she slid off his clothes gently putting them on the chair so no one can see it. She pushes him against the wall of the dressing room, she rubbed his chest before his lips came crashing down on hers. Caius switched their position, he took both of her hands pinning them against the wall above her head. His other free hand gripped her waist allowing their kiss to become more passionate. His tongue slid inside of her mouth and the battle began. Bella knowing she wasn't going to win lost the battle causing a smirk to appear on his lips as he moved away. Kneeling down in front of his mate he slipped her red lacy panties off throwing them onto the chair. He stared at his precious jewel and licked the sensitive girl. Bella immediately gripped his hair biting her lip to silence her moans. Caius smirked and shoved two of his long finger into her tight pussy. Thrusting them in and out he looked up at his mate, enjoying her looks of pleasure. He added another finger stretching her slightly, he nibbled on her bud, this time a long moan escaped her red lips. He continued to pump his finger inside of her until her walls clamped down on his fingers and she orgasmed. Caius quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth licking up her juices. Bella panted before smirking. She pulled him up pushing him against the wall, she slid his boxers off, and his 9 inch member hit her nose causing her to smile. She quickly rubbed his shaft licking the pre-cum off the tip. Her delicate nails were being dragged against his member slowly and seductively. She sucked on the tip before taking in 5 inches of his cock, bobbing her head up and down as Caius held her head there. He shoved 2 more inches inside her mouth. Her eyes were wide as the animalistic side of Caius came out as he face fucked her. Thrusting his cock inside her mouth he shoved the last inches inside watching her cute face being banged by his cock. Feeling his release coming he let out a dark growl before ripping away, pressing her against the wall shoving his cock inside of her tight walls, he nearly came but he pounded himself inside of her. She moaned loudly clawing his back as he thrust inside of her. His release was coming he could feel it, hers was too. She kissed him roughly, Caius feeling her walls clamping down on him quickly moved his hand to her breast rubbing them with such ferocity there would bruises there in the morning. With one last growl the two came together.

(LEMON FINSIHED)

Caius carried the tired woman up to their bedroom, "Put the clothes in her wardrobe." Demetri quickly did as he was told and left the two lovers alone. Caius lay next to his sleeping mate and held her close closing his eyes he relaxed as she slept. Tomorrow he would ask Felix for her hand.

**THE END**

**Hope you guys liked it. Decided to do a lemon for you guys. I don't know if it was good. Well REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Red eyes

Hey guys! Hope you liked my last chapter! I'm quite proud of myself but anyways on with the story!

_Disclaimer: My plot, I don't own twilight._

(Normal Pov)

Caius looked calmly at the raging vampire in front of him. Said angry vampire was pacing back and forth yelling out curses and phrases no writer should ever write. "You seriously think I will say yes, right after I just got my baby sister back?!" Felix snarls at Caius, but one raise of a hand had him on his knee in front of the King, "I am sorry my lord, but my answer is no. I will not give you my permission." Caius chuckles, "You always was stubborn, but you won't budge from this decision will you?" Felix smirks and stands up turning just in time to catch his sister, the matriarch of all his problems. Bella laughed and glared playfully at her brother, "Are you in trouble?" Felix smirked and put his sister down messing up her hair, just like when they were kids. She still looked up to her brother, and he was there to protect her. Bella pouts and sends a bit of electricity onto his hand causing him to jump a few feet in the air. Only thing different know is, she's feisty and she's not little anymore.

_Flashback_

_A small girl with long brown her down to her knees was running to a tall handsome boy smiling. He bent down and caught her in his arms holding her tightly in his embrace glaring at some boys that had chocolates for the beautiful girl in his arms, all hoping she would give them hers. The cute girl blushes and kicks at the dirt, "Brother? I have something for you." The girl's brother hums and looks down at her, "What is it?" she brings a big box of chocolate from her pack and held it out for him, "Mommy told me that we were supposed to give it the man in our life." The girl's face turns even redder, "Well you're the only guy I want in my life big brother." The boy smiles largely and takes the chocolates, "Thank you Isabella." Isabella hugs Felix tightly, "I love you brother." "And I you little sister. I promise to cherish these all the way to dinner." Isabella laughs at her brothers joke and he ruffles her hair, "Come on let's go home." He held out his hand and Isabella's much smaller hand grabbed his two fingers and they walked towards their home._

_End of Flashback_

Felix shook his head and sighed turning towards Caius, "If you can convince her, then I will give you my blessing." Caius smiled and nodded, "Very well. Isabella?" Bella raised her head, hearing her name coming from her mate's deliciously evil lips, "Yes mi amore?" He offers her his arm and she links arms with him after kissing her brother's cheek in farewell. The couple, well lovers walked towards the garden.

Bella smiled at the beautiful flowers looking around the moonlit garden with much appreciation. Caius only saw her. Her, the beautiful woman that had already begun to tame him. She made him breath, feel, care. He had compassion again. He craved her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her body. Her scent. Her heart. And more importantly her love. Bella stopped and Caius realized she had been trying to catch his attention for a while now. Her cute angry look caused him to smile until he began to smell smoke, "Yes mi amore?" Bella huffed, "I asked you if you were alright." Worry crossed the woman's delicate face, "You had been quiet for quite some time." Caius smiles, his reserved smile that only she was allowed to see, "Actually Isabella I wanted to ask you something." Bella looks at him, "Oh? Well what is it?" Caius quickly grabs her hand dragging her into a secluded conclave, where he put her on a marble bench. "Isabella, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I saw compassion, sadness, a fire inside that frightened even me." He turned to her, "You caught me in a web, where I'm stuck between my heart and my past. No woman has ever made me feel like this, not even Athena. You are my soul mate, my love, my breath, my existence." He got on one knee in front of her, "Isabella Swan? Will you please complete my heart and become my wife?" Bella stumbles over her words and finally throws her arms around him in a tight hug, "Y-yes! A million times yes Caius! I love you and I want to become your wife." Caius smiled and kissed his future wife gently and held her close before running them to the throne room.

Caius stopped abruptly in front of his throne putting his future wife on his throne, he growled harshly at the coven that stood there. All eyes were on the two vampires. Edward Cullen and Caius Volturi. Edward was quickly restrained by Demetri and Felix, Bella was struggling to get away from the vampires that broke her. The Cullen's were now the enemies. They attacked the vampire kings. Wait, that's not the complete coven. Caius noticed that, Charsile, Alice, Esme, and Jasper were missing. Caius spotted them protecting Bella from the newborns that Edward had created. Caius would not lose his mate. With a roar he tore through each vampire that dared come near his mate.

**END**

**WOOO! YEAH! I finished! Well review and favorite! Let me know if I should make Bella get bit by a newborn or wait for Caius to do it on their wedding night! **


End file.
